Why Not
by Ice Petals
Summary: What would happen if there were two other people in the HP world & changed life there forever? This is a story about a Gryffindor & a Slytherin remaining best friends. Will eventually be OOC/OOC & Hr/D
1. Prolouge

"Why Not" Prolouge  
  
Throughout the years, the Slytherin & Gryfinddor houses were always rivals, just like Salazar & Godric. Well, what if those two weren't rivals? Then the world between those two houses would get along in peace, & so would the rest of the houses. Hopefully, one day that will all change, where a Slytherin & Gryfinddor would befriend each other, & be friends no matter what everyone else told them. That, my friends, would change everything.......................................  
  
*A/N: This is a start of a pretty cool story I thought of. Please read & review & enjoy this story. Thanks!* 


	2. Chapter 1

"Why Not" Chapter 1  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Come on, sweetheart! You'll be late for the train!" a woman yelled up the stairs to a closed door. Then, a reply came from the door. "I'll be down soon, mom!" Then, emerging from that closed door was a small girl, about 11, with mid-back length dark brown hair & blue-green eyes. "Come on, Lynnea dear, breakfast is on the table." Lynn quickly dragged her trunk down the stairs, put it by the front door, & ran into the kitchen to eat. Her mother shook her head, a smile on her face. She went up to Lynn's room to make sure she didn't forget anything. Looking around her room, she sighed when she saw pictures of all of her friends back at their old neighborhood. "I hope she makes it through the year," her mom sighed, then went back downstairs. When she got downstairs, Lynn came running to the main hall & said, "Come on, Mom! We've got an hour to get to the train station!" Her mom chuckled & said, "Don't worry, sweetie; let's go now." They quickly went to the car, placed her trunk in the backseat, & drove off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Anthony! You're going to be late for the train!" a woman yelled through a closed door. "I'll be right there, mum," a muffled reply came. Soon enough, the door opened & out came a young boy, around 11, with short black hair & bright blue eyes. "Breakfast is on the table, sweetheart; I'll bring your things downstairs." The boy silently agreed, trudging his way down the stairs. His mum just shook her head & went into her son's room to make sure he didn't forget anything. Sighing to herself, she hoped that Ant made some friends at the new school he was going to. Later on, Ant was finished eating & soon enough, they piled his stuff in an old car & they drove off to the train station.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good bye Mom, I love you," Lynn exclaimed, kissing her mom on the cheek. She ran onto the train & waved to her mom through the window. When the train left, Lynn sat down & looked out the window. Lynnea Gaetano had just moved from the United States, her home for all her life, just at the beginning of summer. She & her mom had always been together; her father left their family when she was three. Then, the big news came just after she came home from finishing the 5th grade. She remembered that day well, the day her life changed forever.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hi Mom! I'm home!" Lynn called out, then gasped as she saw all of the packed boxes in their living room. Her mom was in there, sitting on one of the boxes, looking at a picture. Lynn walked over to her mom, & said, "Mom, why are there packed boxes?" Realizing she was there, her mom hid the picture she was looking at & exclaimed, "Oh, I didn't know you were home, sweetheart. How was your last day of school?" "Fine, but what is it with the packed boxes?" Sighing, her mother sat her down on a box & held her hands. "Sweetheart...we're moving." "Moving? Down the street?" Shaking her head, her mom finished, "We're moving to England." Lynn was shocked. Did her mom just say that they were moving.....to England? "No...we can't be. Mom, this is all a joke...right? We can't be moving to England. What about my friends? My life?" "Lynnea, you have to understand why we're moving. I know you don't now, but you eventually will." Lynn was so upset she couldn't cry. Trying to act cool, she asked, "When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
After that, Lynn didn't talk for the rest of the night. She had to spend the whole night calling & talking to all of her friends, telling them the bad news. Then, when she received an owl to Hogwarts, she couldn't believe that either. Her mom didn't admit that she was a witch, so she suspected something, but that got at her too. She wouldn't even get to see her mom for nine months. That was even worse than leaving home. At least she would see her mom then. A squawk next to her brought her back into the present, & she gazed eyes on Estella, her new snowy white owl with bright blue eyes & a strange silver marking on her right eye that looked like a star. "I know, Estella, this is my future I'm looking at. If I'm going to become a witch, a witch I'll be." Lynn decided that she wanted to take a walk, so she grabbed her new wand, 11" willow wood, phoenix feather, & her new camera that her mom bought for her, & she set out.  
  
*****************  
  
After he said good bye to his mum, Ant set out to find a compartment. Back when he went to muggle school, he wasn't very sociable, so he was going to try to find some friends at Hogwarts. He finally found a compartment with a boy with fiery red hair & blue eyes, & a boy with black hair & emerald green eyes. "Is this compartment full? Every other one is taken," Ant asked politely, remembering what his mum said about manners. The boy with the red hair said, "Sure, you can sit with us." Ant took a seat next to the boy with the red hair, dragging his trunk in with him. "What's your name? I'm Ron Weasly," the redhead stated, holding his hand out for a handshake. Excepting the handshake, Ant replied, "I'm Anthony Hardsgrove, but call me Ant." The other boy stuck out his hand & said, "Hi Ant, I'm Harry Potter." Ant knew him as The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one who survived Voldemort, but Ant wasn't obsessed with him, & plus, he seemed like a normal kid. Ant shook his hand, & said, "Nice to meet you two." They started talking about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like, & then got on the subject of houses. "I want to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been placed in Gryffindor," Ron exclaimed proudly. Harry piped up, "As long as I get placed, I'm fine. How about you, Ant? What house do you want to be in?" Ant thought about how his mum was in Gryffindor, but his father was in Ravenclaw. "Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw will be fine for me." "I would die if I got placed in Slytherin. Every witch or wizard that gets placed in that house turns out dark." This Ant didn't agree with. Maybe dark witches or wizards came out of that house, but not all of them...right? At that moment, the compartment opened & revealed a girl with bushy brown hair & chocolate brown eyes, a bossy aura around her. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his," she said in a bossy voice. Ron replied, "Why would we have a toad?" The girl just turned her head to him & faced Harry. "Oh, you're Harry Potter, I assume? I've read about you in 'Hogwarts, A History'. I'm Hermione Granger, & who are you two?" "Ron Weasly." "Anthony Hardsgrove, but call me Ant." "Well, I guess I'll see you three at The Sorting. If you find a toad, find me." With that, she left. Ron exclaimed, "A bossy one, isn't she?" "I don't know...," Harry replied, trailing his words. Before they could say anything, someone else opened their compartment. It was another girl, except she had long, dark brown hair & blue-green eyes, her wand in hand & a muggle device called a camera around her wrist. "Hi," she said quietly, "I was just walking around, trying to meet some kids my age. None of the other kids would let me sit with them, so could I sit with you? I promise I won't stay long." Ant & Harry motioned for her to come in, but Ron didn't seem so eager to let her sit with them. She took a seat next to Harry, since Ant was already sitting next to Ron, so she was across from Ant. Ant couldn't help but see she was very pretty for an eleven-year old. "Oh no, I haven't even introduced myself yet," the girl chuckled. Ant hated to admit it, but he liked her laugh. "Well, I'll start," he said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Anthony Hardsgrove, but call me Ant." "Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" she laughed, taking his hand. For a split second, he felt a jolt, but ignored it quickly enough. "Well, I'm Lynnea Gaetano, but call me Lynn. Who are you two?" "Ron Weasly," Ron replied, shaking her hand, & Harry replied, "Harry Potter," & also shook her hand. Ron piped up, "So what house do you want to be in, Lynn?"  
  
*********************  
  
"Actually, I really don't know what the houses are," she replied, blushing in embarrassment. The boy named Ant exclaimed, "We'll tell you what the houses are. Well, there's Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the smart, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, & Slytherin, for the cunning. I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but the other houses are alright." Harry added, "I want to be in Gryffindor, & Ron wants to be in Gryffindor also. He said that most dark witches & wizards usually come out of Slytherin, so I'm staying out of there." Lynn had a confused look on her face. "Does that mean that other people don't like you if you're in Slytherin, even if you were friends before?" she asked, testing them without them knowing. "You've got it," Ron replied hotly, giving her this look. Harry didn't say anything, but Ant replied, "If that person is really your friend, they won't stop being friends with you just because you're in Slytherin." Lynn smiled; she liked Ant already. Deciding she wanted to go back into her compartment, Lynn got up & said, "Well, I'm going back to my compartment. I guess I'll see you guys at The Sorting. Good luck with houses, Harry, Ron, & Ant." She went to walk out, but Ant got up & surprised her by saying, "I'll go with you. It's not fair that you're in a compartment by yourself." She smiled. "Alright, anyone else want to come?" Ron shook his head 'no' immediately, but Harry said, "I'll go. I'll be back later, Ron." Lynn walked out, with Harry & Ant behind her. She didn't see Ron mutter, "Brainless dark witch."  
  
When they got into her compartment, a plump witch came & asked, "Would any of you like a snack, dearies?" Lynn was starved, not having anything to eat since breakfast, so she quickly got up to get something. Looking at the snacks, she saw there was weird food that she wasn't used to, so she took a little bit of everything, & some pumpkin juice. Ant & Harry also got snacks, then they sat down & ate. Taking a bite out of a Pumpkin Pastry, as it was called, she asked, "So, where do you guys come from?" Harry said, "Well, I'm living with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, & Dudely, my cousin. They hate me, & vise versa for them; they had me locked in a cupboard for most of my life, so wasn't there to hate about them?" Lynn didn't say anything, but the expression on her face was enough to show that she felt really bad for him. Then, Ant said, "Well, my life is a little bit different. I live with my mum, who is home all of the time, my dad, who's never home, & 2 sisters & a brother; they're triplets. The oldest is my one sister, Melinda, or Mel, the next is my other sister, Anelicia, or Air, & then it's my brother, Biernard, or Bri; they'll be fifteen on May 23. How about you, Lynn?" "Well, me & mom just moved here from the USA this summer. Pretty sudden for me, & then receiving my owl for this school was another shock. I've always believed in magical stuff, but I never thought I was a witch."  
  
****************************  
  
Ant had to agree with her. It's pretty shocking when you find out you're a witch or a wizard. For him, he was lucky enough that his older brother & sisters went to their friend's house the night before, so he didn't have to deal with them.......yet. They always found a way to bug him. Well, that was life, & right now, his mind was focused on this beautiful girl sitting in front of him.....wait.....ahhhh! She can't be beautiful! I'm only eleven! What the-! "Ant! What's wrong?" Lynn asked worriedly, shaking him. He got out of his shock, & blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about something." He cursed himself quietly as Lynn replied, "I was worried about you. You just turned......ghostly white & your eyes went silvery gray." "Yeah, are you alright Ant?" Harry asked him, also worried. Ant shook his head, his face reading 'don't-worry-I'm-fine' & luckily they bought it. At that moment, though, someone opened their compartment door. There was a boy with almost white blonde hair slicked back & the weirdest looking gray eyes. Then, he had two huge, height & waist-wise, boys their age standing on either side of him. "Oh look, it's Harry Potter," the boy sneered, a smirk on his face. Harry shot him a glare back. Then, he turned to him & Lynn. "Who are these two?" "I'm Anthony Hardsgrove, call me Ant," Ant said, sticking out his hand for a handshake. The boy gave him a look, & then accepted his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy, & who is this lovely girl?" Lynn blushed ever so slightly & replied, "Lynnea Gaetano, but call me Lynn." Draco took her hand & kissed it, making Lynn blushed even harder than she already was. "Why don't you two come sit with me & my friends? I'm sure we're better than Potter over here." Draco gave another glare to Harry, which Harry gladly returned. Getting up, Harry told Ant & Lynn, "Well, I'm going to go sit back with Ron. Come meet up with us later." With that, Harry shoved past Draco & his two friends. To Ant, Draco seemed alright; maybe a bit too cocky, but alright none-the-less. "So, are you two coming or not?" Draco stated again, starting to turn to leave. Lynn got up & said, "Sure, I'll come. Are you coming Ant?" Thinking about this, Ant also got up & said, "Sure, I'll come too." With that, Lynn & Ant followed Draco & his friends out of the compartment.  
  
********************************  
  
Walking behind Draco, Lynn didn't want to admit that he was extremely cute; he reminded her of one of her best friends back in New Jersey. He, being named Toby Demurs, also had platinum blonde hair, but light blue eyes. He was classified as the bully in their grade, but Lynn knew there was a good side to him; that's why she was friends with him. To her, Draco & Toby were alike, & another crush of hers was forming. Sensing someone staring at her, she turned to see Ant gazing at her, an unreadable look on his face. She smiled at him, & he smiled back, then looked forward. Even though she just met him, she felt like she, too, could trust him. She also kinda felt that with Harry, but Ron was another story. It felt like he hated her, but she didn't know why. A lot of other kids were like that to her too, & that made her feel uncomfortable. 'Why are all of them kids acting like that around me?' she thought, but then they arrived at their destination. Draco opened the door, & they entered. Lynn laid eyes on three girls & one boy in the compartment. One of the girls had blonde hair down to her mid-back & pale green eyes, almost like a sea green color; she was busy looking through a Teen Witch magazine. Next to her was a big girl, but only in height, with mousy brown hair to her shoulders & bright blue eyes; she was writing something in a black notebook. The last girl, who was sitting next to the window, had pitch black hair in a low ponytail, which appeared to be to her mid-back, & startling violet eyes; she had to be the prettiest out of the three girls. Then, there was a boy with light brown hair & midnight blue eyes, also sitting next to the window, but had headphones on his ears. The blonde looked up & smiled, saying, "Hey Draco. Find anyone we don't know yet?" Draco, taking a seat next to the other boy, also smiled & said, "Actually, we did. Come on in you guys." The other two boys, already being in there, took seats next to Draco, then Lynn came in, Ant following behind her. Draco stood up, once again, & cleared his throat. "Guys, I would like you to meet Anthony Hardsgrove & Lynnea Gaetano, but they like to be called Ant & Lynn." "Hey," Lynn said, followed by Ant saying, "Hey," also. The blonde stood up & said, "Hi, my name's Pansy Parkinson, & these other two girls are Millicent Bulstrode & Blaise Zabini." Millicent, the girl with the mousy hair, looked up & said, "Hi," & the girl by the window, being Blaise, smiled, then turned back to the window. Draco then said, "The two guys I were with are Vincent Crabbe," the boy big waist-wise grinned toothily, "& the other was Gregory Goyle," the boy tall-wise also smiled, "& the other guy sitting by the window is Cameron Nott." Cameron just nodded, looking back out of the window. Pansy made room & said, "Lynn, sit here." Lynn sat by Pansy as Ant sat next to Draco. Pansy turned to Lynn & asked, "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around." "Oh, me & my mom just moved here from the USA. One day, she just said, 'We're going to England!', & that was the end of that." Pansy gave a look of sympathy, & said, "Sorry about that. It must bite, being taken from the only home you knew." Lynn sighed, & said, "Yeah, it does suck. So, where do you come from?" "Well, my dad works at the Ministry of Magic, & my mum is a fashion designer for a famous wizard clothing company. We get a lot of money, so we live in a manor. It's not too big, but it isn't small either." "That's awesome. My mom just became a fashion designer for a Muggle company; she's really good at designing new styles that usually sell good." Having a confused expression on her face, she asked, "You grew up in a Muggle neighborhood?" "Yeah, but I've always wanted to be a witch. I was still shocked when I got my owl, though." Turning a red color, Pansy asked, "What's the muggle world like?" Laughing, Lynn said, "You don't have to be embarrassed about asking me that! Well, American muggles are really cool; they were my friends. Then, the British muggles are kinda conceded. Really rude sometimes & snobby. I miss America, but the wizarding world here is pretty cool." Then, Lynn got into telling Pansy about what New Jersey was like.  
  
*********************************  
  
While this was going on, Ant was talking to Draco. "Are you friends with Potter & Weasly?" Draco asked, looking at Ant. Ant thought about that, & said, "Kind of, I guess. Harry is pretty cool, but doesn't stand up for himself much, & Ron has too much of a temper most of the time & talks badly about a lot of people. He hardly gives anyone a chance sometimes." Draco then replied, "Look, a lot of people have always told me I'm a good judge of character. I think that even though they seem cool, they probably aren't. I mean, I tried being Potter's friend, but he didn't give me a chance. Then, Weasly is too stuck up a lot, so I just say he's poor to cover up that I never wanted to be his friend. You, I think you're a cool guy to hang out with; even if you stay friends with those two, don't let them influence you to hate me. Lynn seems really nice too, that's why I picked you two to be our friends, also. Just because of our families, everyone already dislikes us...except for Slytherins. Anyway, off that subject. What house do you want to be in? I was to be in Slytherin, obviously." Ant & Draco laughed, then Ant said, "Well, my parents were in Gryffindor for my dad, & Ravenclaw for my mum. I'll probably be in one of those houses, but Slytherin doesn't sound bad either, if you guys are in Slytherin. Harry & Ron are convinced that Slytherin only has bad witches or wizards, but I don't agree. You guys seem pretty cool to me, & my mum always said that I was a good judge of character." Draco agreed, "Yeah, I think you are." They continued talking about all sorts of things about Hogwarts & how cool it'll be to go there.  
  
**********************************  
  
Back in Harry & Ron's compartment, they were talking about Draco & the other soon-to-be Slytherins. "Man, I hate Malfoy! He gets on my nerves so bad, & I just met him!" Harry rambled, still fuming from when he was sitting with Ant & Lynn. Ron added, "Yeah, I hate it when he makes fun of my family just because we're poor. At least I'm not a stuck-up brat like him. I hope we never become friends with him or anyone friends with him." Then, Harry got an idea. "Let's make a pact. This is a pact to never befriend a Slytherin or a friend or friends with Slytherins. If a friend of ours becomes friends with Slytherins, we'll make that person's life one that they'll never forget & show them that no Slytherins are good." With that, Harry & Ron did a secret handshake thing & the pact was in place. Little did they know then, Lynn & Ant were already friends with Slytherins. With that, all chaos breaks loose once they find out, & nothing will turn out the way it was supposed to. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Why Not" Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Soon enough, the train arrived at Hogwarts, Ant & Lynn getting off with the Slytherins. During their train ride, Lynn was proud to say that she got a few pictures of her new found friends, & couldn't wait to show her mom them. Ant had become fast friends with Draco, & found out that Crabbe & Goyle weren't so bad after all, just appearing to be stupid gorillas. The girls were also very pretty, & thought Lynn & them would get along just fine. Lynn had also become fast friends with Pansy, & liked being around Millicent & Blaise also. They all promised to stay friends, even if Ant & Lynn were sorted into Gryffindor. Now, they saw a huge, hairy man bellowing, " Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The group of friends walked over to the giant man, & discovered that his name was Hagrid. Learning that there were only four to a boat, Draco, Ant, Pansy, & Lynn got into one boat, Millicent, Blaise, Cameron, & Goyle in another one, & Crabbe got into another boat behind them, & behind the boat Lynn & Ant were in, were Harry, Ron, that girl Hermione, & another boy who was frankly looking for something. The four friends were talking & laughing, & then were suddenly hushed when they saw the grand Hogwarts castle coming into view. It was so magnificent, standing up on that hill, with its many towers & mist flowing around it. "That's so beautiful," Lynn breathed, looking at the castle in awe. Draco, who was next to her, agreed, "It really is." Lynn turned to him & smiled & he smiled back. Soon enough, they were at the castle, so they walked out of the boats & followed another professor, by the name of Professor McGonagall, inside the castle corridors. Hushing all of the students, the professor spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ant listened intently as the professor spoke to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she started, a smile forming on her face, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, & spend free time in your house common room." She took a quick breath, then continued. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history & each has produced outstanding witches & wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule- breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Finally, she finished with, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you." With that, she left, not after throwing a few glances at some messed-up students, including their little group.  
  
Once she was out of hearing range, Draco exclaimed, "I don't care what she says. I'll go in as I am right now. At least I'm not a stubborn prune like her." Their group laughed at his joke, & smiled at each other, but were interrupted by someone's exclamation of surprise. "Ant, Lynn! What are you doing with Slytherins?!" Ron said, anger mixing in with shock. Draco said, "We're their friends. Got a problem with that, Weasly?" "Yeah, they were our friends first! I can't believe you guys are friends with this.....bloody wanker!" Stepping forward, Lynn glared at Ron & sneered, "Why do you care if we're friends with them? At least they invited me & Ant to come, not just me ask them. Plus, it sure doesn't look like you like me anyway, & we can be friends with whoever we want, so bug off Weasly." Harry, Ant, Ron, & the others were shocked by Lynn's out-burst, the others & Ant happy for her, & Ron & Harry upset by it. Harry then came up & said, "I don't know what I even saw in you, you bloody outsider." Lynn immediately turned her head away, not wanting him to see her cry & be satisfied that he had hurt her. She didn't want to be an outsider, but she was American, & them British. Ant & Draco, including the others, saw her tears threatening to fall, so Draco said, "I can't believe you said that to her. She was just telling Weasly to mind his own business, & you tell her off for him. She never did anything to you Potter; I never thought Gryffindors were cruel." Ant added, "We were just making some new friends, but you have to open your big, fat, famous mouth & tell her that she can only be friends with you two. How typical, Potter." Draco & Ant went over to help comfort Lynn while they had death glares shooting at their turned backs. Everyone else was doing that too, except for one girl named Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn couldn't believe Harry had said that. She never did anything to him, & there he was, glaring at her just because she stood up in front of Ron for her friends. Pansy & the others were trying to cheer her up, but she couldn't get his words out of her head. "Don't listen to him," Pansy said, trying to cheer her up, "I don't know what he's talking about. You're not an outsider, you're our friend." The others nodded their heads, agreeing with Pansy. Soon enough, Draco & Ant came back over. "We told that dimwit off," Draco said, then put a comforting arm around her. Ant, slinging his arm around her other shoulder, added, "I don't know what I saw in those two. You guys were right; don't listen to them Lynn, they're wrong. You're better than them." This made her smile, & look at them. "I know I haven't known you guys for long, but I know we'll be great friends. Thanks." They smiled back, & had a group hug right before McGonagall came back. Soon, Lynn heard her say, "Alright first years; form a line, & follow me." They all joined in a line with the other first years & walked into the Great Hall.  
  
'Wow, this is grand!' Lynn thought as she finally entered the Great Hall. There were floating candles all over the place, & she looked up & gasped; the ceiling looked like the sky outside! From behind her, she heard a girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Soon enough, they reached the front of the room, where there was a four-legged stool sitting, & on top of it, was a ratty old wizard's hat. "Must be centuries old," Draco whispered into her ear, which made her giggle. Soon enough, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, & it began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll ear myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep you bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek & tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in you head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on & I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, & chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just & loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
& unafraid of toil;  
Of yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit & learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
& don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Everyone clapped after the hat finished its song, while the hat bowed to each of the tables then became quite still. Lynn thought this would be easy enough, to try on a hat. She just hoped she didn't get in a house with Potter or Weasly, after what they had done to her. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat & sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!" Lynn saw a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumble out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, & sit down. A moment's pause-  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted, & she quickly made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Susan Bones, a girl with shoulder length brown hair & hazel eyes also made her way to the Hufflepuff table, but Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw. Two more people went, then it was Millicent's turn; she made Slytherin. They clapped for her, then paid attention to the Sorting once again. Soon enough, after Crabbe was also sorted into Slytherin, it was Lynn's turn to go up as she heard Professor McGonagall say, "Gaetano, Lynnea!" She didn't notice some of the gasps she heard as she made her way towards the Sorting Hat. Sitting onto the stool, she saw her friends encouraging faces before the hat blocked her view, & she only saw darkness. (Hm...let's see what house you belong in), a voice said from inside of her head; she figured it was the hat. (An excellent mind, I see, hm.....fair amount of loyalty, & a lot of courage. You have a looming past of which you don't know of, & many secrets you will find out. Still, you can be quite the sly one, & want to prove that you can fit into a new country. The house for you is-) "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled to everyone in the Great Hall. She could see that she had a magical path of the symbol for Slytherin forming on her robes as she got up & gave the hat back to the professor. She then made her way to the Slytherin table & took a seat next to Millicent & diagonally across from Crabbe, where Goyle took a seat at, after being sorted into Slytherin, also. "Great to see you, Lynn," Millicent greeted, smiling at her friend. "Glad to be here," Lynn replied as Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor. Now, it was Ant's turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ant was happy for Lynn when she got sorted into Slytherin; at least she would be with friends. Soon enough, after Goyle was sorted, Professor McGonagall yelled, "Hardsgrove, Anthony!" Ant made his way to the Sorting Hat, sat on the stool, & felt the hat being placed onto his head. Soon enough, he heard a voice in his head. (My, aren't we a bright one? You have a very intelligent mind, but loyalty is also strong. You are also very sly, & much the antisocial one. It doesn't seem like it to me now. Still, you have a lot of courage in you, & even though there is darkness in you, bravery & light are the strong points. You must be in-) "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed, & Ant took the hat off his head. He felt lonely, since he knew that all of his friends would probably be in Slytherin, but they would still be friends no matter what...right? Looking over at his friends who weren't sorted yet, Draco gave him a sympathetic look, as did Pansy, Blaise, & Cameron, & he could see Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, & Lynn cheering for him, even though they really wanted him in Slytherin with them. He soon made his way over to the Gryffindor table & sat next to Hermione, that girl he met on the train. "Fancy seeing you again," he said, taking a seat next to her. She looked up & smiled. "Same here." Soon enough, Draco got sorted into Slytherin & took a seat across from Lynn & next to Crabbe, then Cameron got sorted there also, & then Pansy. Finally, Potter was called up, & Ant snorted when everyone gasped & whispered, "Potter, did she say?" or "The Harry Potter?" He felt like saying, 'Oh please! Get over yourselves!', but he didn't. The worst part was, he got sorted into Gryffindor. He made his way over to their table as two red-headed twins, probably Weaslys, shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" He took a seat only a bit away from where Hermione & Ant were sitting, & gave him a look. Ant snorted again & looked towards the Sorting. Dean Thomas was also sorted into Gryffindor, then Lisa Turpin got sorted into Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, Weasly got sorted into Gryffindor & took a seat next to Potter, both giving Ant death glares. He turned his attention back as Blaise was sorted into Slytherin. He clapped for her as she joined their friends. Soon enough, the golden plates filled with food & they began to eat.  
  
Turning to Hermione, Ant asked, "So, where do you come from?" "I live with my parents outside of London; their muggle dentists. We were all shocked when I got my owl for Hogwarts, & not wanting to be left behind, studied & studied all of the books we needed, getting sucked into the wizarding world some more. How about you?" "Well-." Before he could finish his sentence, he was bombarded by his two older sisters & older brother. "Ah! Geroff me!" he yelped, trying to throw them off of him, but failed. "Aw, we just wanted to see how our little brother was doing," a girl with shoulder-length brown hair & brown eyes beamed, mischief showing through her eyes; it was Mel. Another girl with dark, mid-back brown hair & dark brown eyes, being Air, added, "& to congratulate you on making Gryffindor!" Lastly, his older brother Bri, having brown hair that was mostly shaved with brown eyes said, "Hope we didn't embarrass you, little brother." They snickered as Ant rolled his eyes, then they left. "Who were they?" Hermione asked curiously. Ant replied, "Oh, those are my older sisters & brother, Mel, Air, & Bri; they're triplets." He looked over & saw them talking to those twin red- heads, hearing their names being Fred & George. "I have a younger sister, Evelyn, but she's nine; maybe she'll be a witch like me." "Yeah, maybe she will." They continued talking about their families, & even the classes they were going to have, which included Percy Weasly, a prefect for Gryffindor. Then, his mind wandered to what his friends in Slytherin were talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn was almost rolling on the ground in laughter; she had found out that Cameron & Blaise were quite comical together. How did she know? Well....it had something to do with pranks they planned on playing on the Gryffindors & their Head of House, Professor McGonagall. "We should also turn her hair green & silver; she would look better in Slytherin colors," Blaise said, beaming at her idea. Adding on, Cameron said, "Actually, she looks horrible in any color, but that'll have to do." They were all laughing so hard that tears were almost coming out of their eyes. Stealing a glance at the Gryffindor table, she saw Ant talking to a girl with bushy light brown hair & chocolate brown eyes. She looked nice enough, so she figured the girl must be alright. Then, three students, two girls & one boy, bombarded Ant, & she could see an annoyed look on his face. 'I guess those are his older brother & sisters,' she thought to herself as she giggled slightly. Draco looked over at her then followed her sight to see she was looking at Ant. "Think he misses us?" Draco stated, looking at Ant, then at her. She caught him stealing a glance at their table & smile when she caught his eye. Smiling, she replied, "Yeah, I think he does." Soon enough, the banquet was finished, & everyone had to follow their prefects to their common rooms. Waving over at Ant, Lynn & the others followed the Slytherin prefects out of the Great Hall, then he disappeared out of her sight as he followed the Gryffindor prefects with that girl with the bushy hair. It started getting a little colder as they went farther down in the school; she could see dungeons everywhere now. Finally, they came to a huge crack in the wall behind a huge green tapestry. One of the prefects said, "Salazar Slytherin," & the crack widened, revealing a huge opening, which they walked into. She set eyes on a green & silver common room with black leather couches everywhere, with a small fireplace on the furthest back wall. "First year girls, please follow me to your dormitories." Since Pansy, Blaise, Lynn, & Millicent were the only first year Slytherin girls, they followed the girl prefect to their dormitories as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, & Cameron followed a guy prefect up another staircase. Their dormitory was actually across from the boys' dormitory, so it wasn't that bad. Once they were left in their dormitory, they quickly found their stuff & started settling in. Lynn's stuff was by the window, which she was happy about, so she quickly unpacked her stuff & got ready for bed. Unpacking & a shower later, Lynn was in a white tank top & dark blue pajama pants, & hopped into bed. As she fell asleep, she wondered what Ant was doing in Gryffindor tower at that moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon enough, the banquet finished, so Ant & Hermione got up to leave. He caught Lynn waving at him, so he waved back, smiling at her. Soon enough, they were out of sight, & Ant & Hermione followed the Gryffindor prefects to their common room. On the way, Hermione asked, "Are you friends with Slytherins?" "Yeah; I met them on the train," he replied, hoping she wasn't like all of the other kids in their year. Surprisingly, she said, "I think that's great. I mean, this stupid rivalry thing with Slytherin & Gryffindor is so stupid. Maybe you can introduce them to me later?" Smiling, he said, "Sure. I think they would like you." Suddenly, a bunch of walking sticks were being thrown at them, & Percy, the prefect guiding them, yelled, "Peeves- show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, & a little man with wicked, dark eyes & a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Ooooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at them, while they all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves soon left, not after dropping the walking sticks on Neville Longbottom. Soon enough, they continued on until they got to a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, & the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it- Ant & Hermione helped Neville get through- & found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.  
  
The girls, including Hermione, soon went up to the girls' dormitories, & Ant & Hermione agreed to meet up to go to breakfast together the next morning, & the boys followed Percy to the boys' dormitory. Unfortunately, Ant had to share it with Potter, Weasly, & then Neville, Dean Thomas, & Seamus Finnigan. Soon left in their dormitory, across from the girls', there were six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up, so they got their pajamas on & went to sleep, except for Ant. He had a bed next to the window, which he really enjoyed, & unpacked everything. After getting a shower, he put on black pajama pants & climbed into bed. Before he fell asleep, he hoped Lynn, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, & Cameron made it alright, & hoped that they would also except Hermione, because she was one of the first people in Gryffindor to really become his friend. With that, he fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Why Not" Chapter 3  
  
*A/N: I haven't had any author notes, so I'll give you one now. Each of the chapters will be kind of long, just to let you know. Also, I'm taking some of the lines out of the book(s), since this is when Harry is in his 1st year & such; I'm just adding in Lynn & Ant. Please read & review, & enjoy*  
  
Disclaimer: Owe it all to J.K. Rowling. None of it is mine except for Lynn & Ant. Enjoy =)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Surprisingly, Ant got to all of his classes fine, due to the point that Hermione had found a map in 'Hogwarts, A History', & that his parents had told him all about Hogwarts, including his older siblings. He & Hermione were doing great for their first week, but he hardly got to see Lynn, Draco, Pansy, & the others. He did get the chance to introduce Hermione to them the first day of classes during lunch break; he was happy that they liked her. From what Pansy told him, Draco's father had told him that Muggleborns, or Mudbloods (horrid word to him), were a bad sort to mix with, but shockingly, he liked Hermione when he first met her. The others liked her, so that was a good thing. Hermione also liked them, saying how stupid the rivalry was & how they were really nice people to be around, just misunderstood. They were also getting more heat from Potter & Weasly, seeing now that two Gryffindors associated with Slytherins, but Neville was one of the only Gryffindors who didn't mind it. Ant's favorite class so far was Transfiguration, along with Charms. He seemed to get the concept of changing objects quickly, along with Hermione. He also loved Charms; it must run in the family, he liked to think. He didn't like Defense Against the Dark Arts; there was something about Professor Quirrell he didn't like. At least on Friday, he would finally go to Potions, which he had with his friends in Slytherin. Like before, he hardly got to see them, but now he would. Hermione was also looking forward to it. A lot of the 1st year Gryffindors weren't looking forward to it, though, as Ant found out at breakfast on Friday morning. He had gotten up & met up with Hermione, & they made their way to the Great Hall early, & started eating when more Gryffindors came down. "What have we got today?" he heard Potter ask Weasly, pouring sugar onto his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true." He heard Potter mutter something about McGonagall not favoring their house, which she was the Head of Gryffindor, but Ant just snorted into his porridge. McGonagall was really nice when you got past her strict exterior; he really was a good judge of character. At that time, the mail arrived. He was surprised to see an owl flutter over his porridge & land onto his shoulder; it was Lynn's owl, Estella. He smiled at the owl & petted it, then took the letter off of her leg, which was outstretched for him, & gave her some toast. She nibbled onto his ear, & fluttered back to the Owlery. Hermione asked, "Who sent you that?" "Lynn," he replied, starting to open it. He let Hermione read along as he read it:  
  
-Ant,  
  
Hey. We've hardly seen each other this first week of classes, & it's been going by quickly, & slowly too. Me, Draco, Pansy, & everyone else can't wait to have Potions; it's going to be awesome having a class together. How about you & Hermione walk with us there? We have some catching up to do, & we want to know Hermione better. We already see she isn't like Weasly & Potter. Well, I have to run. Me & Draco will come to Gryffindor table after we're done eating. Later days!  
  
Love, Lynn  
  
He smiled as Hermione said, "Well, we better finish our breakfast if they're going to meet up with us." He nodded his reply as he quickly finished his porridge & toast. Just as he finished his pumpkin juice, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Lynn & Draco. "Hi," he & Hermione said at the same time. They chuckled at their timing, along with Draco & Lynn. "Long time, no talk," Draco smirked, "Now let's get going; I don't feel like dealing with these other Gryffindors." Ant & Hermione got up to go when someone sneered, "Well, look who it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn was looking forward to seeing Ant & Hermione on Friday; she hardly saw them all week. She, along with her other friends in Slytherin, had a hard time the first day, but after that, they found their classes with ease. She found that she loved Transfiguration & Astronomy, also being good in those two classes. Even though most of the Slytherins liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, she really didn't like it; there was something about Professor Quirrell she didn't like. Finally, Friday morning arrived. She had given Estella a note that morning to give to Ant during breakfast, so she was already up & moved on down to breakfast with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, & Cameron. She saw the owls fly down & Estella land on Ant's shoulder. She also saw him & Hermione smile as they read the note. "I can't wait 'till Potions," Draco stated, munching on a piece of toast. Crabbe & Goyle grunted their replies as Pansy added, "I also can't wait 'till Professor Snape gets the Gryffindors. I hope he doesn't go hard on Hermione & Ant, though." "Yeah, but the best part are the number of pranks you can pull of in that class," Blaise added with a mischievous glint in her eye; that got Cameron's attention as he agreed, "Yeah, embarrassing the Gryffindors in that class. It'll be great." Millicent just nodded, busy reading a book Lynn couldn't see the title to. Soon enough, they finished their breakfast & got up. She & Draco made their way to where Ant & Hermione were sitting, & she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi," they said at the same time, causing them to chuckle at their timing, & Lynn joined in, laughing at their antics, along with Draco. He smirked, "Long time, no talk. Now let's get going; I don't feel like dealing with these other Gryffindors." They were just going to leave when someone sneered, "Well, look who it is."  
  
"Get out of our way, Weasly," Lynn spatted, trying to get around him, but he wouldn't let her. He glared at her & said, "What is a filthy Slytherin like you doing here? Come to pick up some more filth?" "Leave us be Weasly; we just want to get to class." "Not until you leave...without these two; they shouldn't be walking around with Slytherins like you." Hermione stood up & replied, "Ron, get out of our way. We're going to walk to class with our friends, whether you like it or not." Draco sneered, "Aw look Weasly, at least another Gryffindor knows her way around house rivalry." Hermione smiled at Draco, & he smiled back. Weasly was too shocked to speak, so Potter took his place. "Don't Hermione; if you walk around with these...Slytherins, they'll give you a bad name in this school-." "What if we don't care?" Ant cut in; that grabbed the attention of the Great Hall. He continued, "Look Potter, these people have been my first good friends in this school, & I'm not going to let you & your stupid point of view ruin my friendships, get it? Everyone might think you're a big macho hero, but I don't; in my view, you just got lucky. Come on guys, let's go." Lynn was shocked that Ant had done that. 'He didn't have to do that for us,' she thought as she followed him out to the Entrance Hall, with Draco & Hermione, where their other friends were waiting for them. As they were walking out, Dumbledore muttered, "There might be hope after all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ant & the others were trying to catch up as they walked towards Potions class, Hermione also answering questions for their Slytherin friends along the way. They all laughed at each others jokes as they walked down deeper & deeper into the dungeons. Finally, they made it to the classroom. Ant & Hermione took seats next to Lynn & Draco, earning glares from the Gryffindors when they walked in. Ant saw that there were pickled animals floating in glass jars around the walls. "Wicked," he muttered, a smirk coming onto his face. Suddenly, Professor Snape came strolling into the classroom, his robe billowing behind him. He started the class by taking the roll call, & like Professor Flitwick did, he paused at Potter's name. "Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity." They all sniggered behind their hands. Snape soon finished calling the names & looked up at the class. His eyes were black, like Hagrid's were, but they seemed dark & cold, a hidden past in them. He than started to speak.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science & exact art of potion-making." He paused, having everyone wanting to listen more; he had that gift of keeping a class silent without effort, like Professor McGonagall. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses....I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
  
More silence followed this little speech. Ant looked over & saw that Hermione wanted to prove she wasn't a dunderhead, & he wanted to prove it too. Just than did Snape start rounding on Potter. "Potter!" he said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 'That's easy; they make the Draught of Living Death,' Ant thought to himself, watching as Potter replied, "I don't know sir." Snape's lips curled into a sneer, obviously entertained that he didn't know the answer. "Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything." Ant looked over & saw that Hermione's hand was raised, but Snape wasn't calling on her. As he asked another question, Ant decided to raise his hand & see what he would do. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" 'Blimey, another easy one. You would find one in a stomach of a goat; it's a stone that saves you from most poisons.' Draco & the others were starting to shake with laughter; Ant was just getting a bit annoyed. "I don't know sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape, of course, was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, & Ant's as well. Snape than asked one last question. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood & wolfsbane?" 'My Lord, they're the same stupid plant!' Ant stood up with Hermione, both of their hands high in the air. "I don't know," said Potter quietly, "I think those two know, though, why don't you try them?"  
  
"Sit down," Snape snapped at Ant & Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel & wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat & it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood & wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Soon enough, there was a sudden rummaging for quills & parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Even though Ant really didn't like Potter, Snape was being unfair, & it got worse as the class went on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn noticed that Snape was putting all negative energy on the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. He put them all into pairs & set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils; Lynn got partnered with Pansy. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them all weigh dried nettles & crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except their little group of friends, not including Ant & Hermione; he seemed to like them. He kept saying how perfectly Draco stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke & a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, & their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms & legs.  
  
"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then, he rounded on Potter & Weasly, who had been working next to them. "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Lynn thought that was unfair, even if it was Potter. Just than did someone exclaimed, "That's not fair, Professor."  
  
"So, Mr. Hardsgrove, you think my teaching is unfair? How so?" Snape sneered, giving Ant a cold glare. Lynn observed as Ant stood up & sneered, "If you weren't hovering around our bloody backs, Neville wouldn't have screwed up his potion. Ever think of that, Professor?" Ant raised an eyebrow as Snape looked pretty shocked, but gained back his cool, collective face. Before Snape could reply to that, Hermione got into the action. "Oh, another thing. Why do you always take points away from Gryffindor, especially Harry? Don't you think he had to look in his book at least once? Than, there's also the thing about not calling on me & Ant when you were terrorizing Harry; you're supposed to call on people who actually know the answer, Professor." Ant smirked as Snape was once again, shocked, that not one, but two, Gryffindor first years had enough guts to stand up to him like that. Unexpectedly, Snape said softly, "Mr. Hardsgrove & Miss Granger, I award 10 points, each, to Gryffindor, for standing up to me, the first ones to stand up to me in years." Everyone was shocked, especially Lynn. She didn't know that they would have the guts to do that, especially Hermione, & then being awarded points for that? Damn, that was insane! "Oh, & another thing," Snape said softly, "You both have a detention with me tonight. Be here at eight 'o clock sharp." With that, the class went quiet once again, everyone getting back to work..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good going, guys! You two should have been in Slytherin!" Draco congratulated Ant & Hermione an hour later. He smirked & replied, "Snape deserved it, but he's getting better now." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, a smirk also forming on her face (*A/N: *gasps* Hermione with a smirk! LOL =)*). Just than did Potter & Weasly show up. "Yeah, you would be better off in Slytherin," Weasly exclaimed, a scrunched look on his face. "Shut it Weasly," Lynn said, rolling her eyes, "I don't need to hear bickering right now." Potter than had to open his mouth & said, "Look, thanks for standing up to that slimy git Hermione, Hardsgrove, but that's all I'm going to say, so stay out of our way & we'll stay out of yours." As they walked away, Ant called back, "We'd be honored to!" Soon enough, they set out away from the dungeons, glad that they had Friday afternoons off. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Pansy asked, once they were in the Entrance Hall. Ant thought for a second, than he suggested, "How about we go outside," the same time that Lynn said it. They both laughed as they headed outside.  
  
It was such a beautiful day out, so they decided to walk around the grounds, just to get a good feel of the place. Millicent, Crabbe, & Goyle set out towards the lake to have a rock throwing contest, Blaise & Cameron went in search of the other first year Hufflepuffs to "test" a new prank of theirs, & Draco, Ant, Hermione, Pansy, & Lynn walked towards the Forbidden Forest, wanting to see why it was so forbidden. "So, what's your favorite class Draco?" Ant asked, deciding to practice some spells they were going to be taught, like the Flying Charm. 


End file.
